


Not all lessons end well

by AlannaDena



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, Post Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaDena/pseuds/AlannaDena
Summary: What if Tommy and Tubbo didn't get over the exile after the community center thing, and Doomsday made it worse?What if Tommy's house was also blown up as well?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Not all lessons end well

**Author's Note:**

> In another world, Tommy and Tubbo are back to being friends after Doomsday and working together to plan to fight Dream, but that is not this world unfortunately

Techno, Phil, and Dream had left after blowing L'manburg to bedrock. 

Tubbo and Tommy had a serious argument, leading Tubbo to storm off to go find a new place to live, and Tommy had started up the staircase to his home when the entire area shook. Tommy raced up to find his entire home gone, just as much a crater as L'manburg. 

Tommy was just starting to feel his injuries from earlier but knew he needed to find a place to stay for the night before looking for a new home now. However, untreated wounds are a risk, but with no supplies to take care of them, he simply took strips of his worn-out shirt and bandaged the worse ones before heading to the sewers in hopes of shelter.

That was 2 days ago.

Tommy's wounds were infected badly due to lack of medical care and cleaning. Tommy had wandered out of the sewers feverishly and into the nether portal, before wandering around until he ended up collapsing into a different nether portal, one that dumped him into snow. 

Phil had figured out during those 2 days that the reason their portal was messing up so much is that the one in the nether isn't in the right spot so he had built a new one, but left the other one, which now only connected to the beach portal.

Unfortunately for Tommy, that would be the one he collapsed into. Tommy's sick feverish body was too weak from lack of food, infected open wounds, and not being able to sleep, and couldn't get up anymore. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, finally slipping away due to his injuries.

**TommyInnit has parished**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's communicators beeped

**TommyInnit has parished _1 cannon life has been deducted: 0 remaining_**

Phil and Techno looked at their comms, and froze. Tommy was gone.

It would be 3 days later that Tommy's body is found.

Phil made the mistake of going thru the frozen beach portal again, but when he stepped out this time, what he found horrified him. Tommy's partly rotten partly frozen corpse lay just feet from the portal. The only area they hadn't checked. Phil pulled out his communicator and messaged Techno **Come to the Beach portal, I found Tommy**

Techno was strong, but even he broke at the sight of Tommy's body. Though he also noticed something Phil missed. A note. Techno grabbed it and opened it.

_Dear whoever,_

_If you are reading this, then I have died. It's morbid, I know, to be writing a note in case I die, but in my current situation, I don't really have too much else to do. My house was blown up nearly 20 min after L'manburg, not that I had much left there anyway. I have no medical supplies or means of acquiring any, nor clean living conditions, ~~I had to move to the sewers for shelter~~ but I know my time is near, infections have already started to appear. ~~Not like anyone cares anyway~~ So if you find my corpse, my final wish was to be buried under the bench, that is now blown up, so I would like to be buried in the meadow (Tubbo knows where that is), that should be simple enough, and for Dream to go fuck himself for toying with everyone. ~~Also, Dream is gathering items people care about in an effort to control everyone.~~ Not that anyone who finds me will likely care, but Dream's only goal is to have complete and absolute power over everyone._

__

_Big Man  
Tommy_

Techno reread the note 3 times before scooping up Tommy's body and taking it toward the cabin, Phil following close behind. They cleaned up and wrapped his body before taking it back to the SMP, letting everyone know they had found Tommy's body and were taking it to the main area. Phil asked Tubbo to meet them near the Prime Church. Tubbo did, looking indifferently at the wrapped body of his former best friend.

"Tubbo, we found a note on Tommy asking to be buried in a meadow that apparently you are the one who knows where that is?" Techno said

*Sign* "Follow me, I guess"

They went to the meadow and Phil and Techno set about digging a grave for Tommy. There wasn't any fancy funeral or anything of that regard, simply 2 family members and a few former friends turned enemies laying a child soldier to rest as his main final wish.

They would watch for the next few years and wait for a ghost to appear, but unlike Wilbur, Tommy had left nothing unfinished. They said, but what about those disks... 

Well, at the bottom of that note he left, it said, _PS. I have 1 more final wish, and this is more directed at Tubbo and those few who I was closest to who knew of why the disks were so important to me, I want you all to let them go, leave them to Dream, the man who has driven everyone away with his lust for power, karma will come for him eventually anyway, like a wise King once said,  
  
  
**It was never meant to be.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of if everything went so much worse on and after Doomsday outta my head so here ya go, I guess


End file.
